A better understanding of the pathogenesis of inflammatory acne is essential for formulating new concepts for improved therapy. Our current research has involved analysis of the inflammatory and chemotactic potential of different comedonal components. We want to extend these studies to more detailed analysis of the extracellular chemotactic factors produced by Propionibacterium acnes, and to studies of the chemotactic responsiveness of subjects with acne. In addition we will extend our ongoing analysis of the water soluble comedonal fractions. Finally, we will continue with investigations of the immunological status of subjects with acne.